


Café Seireitei

by Harmony



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony/pseuds/Harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuhei should have expected the worst to happen when Rangiku had so strongly insisted that he and Kira MUST come pay a visit that afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café Seireitei

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was a request from Schweinsty, who gave me the prompt "in a café". Takes place after the end of the war with Aizen. Another one of my silly fics xD
> 
> Also posted at [my Livejournal](http://silverharmony.livejournal.com) :) Any feedback would be very much appreciated.

‘Ohh!’ Rangiku giggled, her golden hair swaying and her large bosom heaving. ‘So sorry!’  
  
One glance at her wide, wide grin and her thin hand covering her mouth in mock-surprise and Shuuhei knew, with a sigh, that she truly wasn’t sorry at all. Following the events of the Great War and the return home of the worn-out captains and officers, Rangiku had had this supposedly bright idea of the trial run of a café in Seireitei made up of the Shinigami Women’s Association, inspired by the maid cafés that they had briefly visited in the real world; it was, as she had said, ‘one of the ways we want to encourage everyone to relax after coming home – the men in particular!’. From that alone Shuuhei had known it could never lead to anything good, not only because half the male population of shinigami were drooling perverts for women in frills. But he should also have expected the worst to happen when Rangiku had so strongly insisted that he and Kira _must_ come pay a visit that afternoon.  
  
Because Kira was sitting in front of him now, eyes wide in surprise, cream and milk and froth spilled all over the front of his black shihakusho; and Rangiku only stood casually by their table with a half-empty milkshake glass in one hand, not looking the least bit regretful about having ‘tripped’ or the blond’s rather sorry-looking state.  
  
‘Ah, it’s alright, Matsumoto-san,’ said Kira meekly, grabbing a napkin. ‘Accidents do happen.’  
  
‘But, ah, you’re completely _soaked_ ,’ she sang. ‘You’ll catch a cold if you leave it like that! But Tuesdays is when you get your spare uniform pressed, isn’t it?’  
  
Her eyes were pointedly locked onto something on the floor, and Shuuhei followed her gaze to a bag settled next to Kira’s feet, where a crisp, freshly-washed uniform lay folded; he had to resist the urge to swing his palm up to meet his face. Rangiku didn’t even need to give any more hints – it was already clear to him that she couldn’t be up to anything good.  
  
‘Is there a bathroom here?’ Kira asked modestly.  
  
‘I’m afraid it’s for the staff only,’ she said, tragedy in her voice. ‘But I insist you change quickly, or you’ll get sick. Come on! I’ll stand here to protect your modesty.’  
  
The blond hesitated; anyone who was sane would have. But Rangiku was so openly staring at him – and Shuuhei didn’t mean to stare at him as well – and he must have buckled down under pressure, because he sighed and began slowly, carefully sliding the material from his shoulders, revealing pale, smooth skin untouched by calluses or too-visible scars. The fabric leisurely fell into a pile behind him on the seat, and Shuuhei didn’t want to think about why his breath was suddenly caught in his throat; Kira was gently stroking at his slim abdomen with the napkin now, taking care to dab at every inch of fair skin that was damp with white cream.  
  
There was a choked noise from somewhere beside him; Shuuhei looked up and was completely broken from his temporary trance when he saw that during that time, somehow Rangiku had stepped aside from where she had stood shielding the blond, and almost everyone from the café was staring. The customers, all men, were simply staring in curiosity. But all the women from the Shinigami Association, who were staffing … they had frozen where they stood carrying trays of pastries and steaming coffee, and their eyes were locked on Kira, a warm flush touching all their faces. Even Lieutenant Ise and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi were both staring openly, jaws hanging open. Kira arched his back slightly to dab at his upper chest, revealing in the soft light the delicate way in which his muscles were formed, and the resulting mousy squeak from Hinamori brought Shuuhei to his senses.  
  
This café wasn’t catered to servicing men's fantasies as Rangiku had claimed, he realized. No - it was put together with the sole purpose of servicing the Women’s Association.  
  
It only took a whispered ‘Hoo … so Kira-kun can be pretty hot, too,’ from Lieutenant Kotetsu, before Shuuhei lost it without even knowing why. He instantly got up from his seat, grabbed Kira’s hand and pulled him right up – bare chest and all – and started to make his way out. He ignored the blond’s confused protests and everyone’s keenly curious gazes. He just needed to get them both out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
‘Hisagi-san,’ said Kira sadly as he was pulled down the road, ‘my spare uniform is still back in the café.’  
  
‘I’ll make sure Rangiku-san gets it back to you,’ he uttered. ‘We are not going back there for it.’  
  
The blond stifled a chuckle. ‘It’s okay, I guess,’ he responded, and Shuuhei felt his face coloring when he looked back to see that rare, gentle smile. ‘I’m happy that Hisagi-san is so protective of me.’  
  
The dark-haired lieutenant didn’t really know how to respond, his mind jumbled with images of slender fingers and ashen skin, but he let his lips curve into a faint smile as well – and he didn’t let go of that hand for a long time.  
  
He wasn’t all too surprised when he heard that Abarai had a smoothie spilled on him the next day, or that the café closed its trial run the week after.


End file.
